creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Chronobunny/Suicide Attempt
I know this is long, but this happened a couple hours ago and I need to share. A woman checked in to the hotel I both work and live at today. She was incredibly drunk and emotional because her child had been taken by social services not too long ago. She was having difficulties with our router, so I went to her room to help her connect to the internet. Her room door was propped open, and I knocked and knocked. There was no answer, so I went up to the office and asked if they knew where she was. After talking for a few minutes, I went back down to her room and tried knocking again. Still no answer. I looked around outside and even checked the third floor pool balcony (Closed and off-limits, by the way because it's not safe- actually, dangerous). I heard our dogs barking like crazy (They were on first floor, I was on third floor). I went and checked on them, but I didn't see anything for them to bark about. I even did a quick check in the actual pool room, but it was way too dark to see much. I went back to tell my mom I couldn't find the woman. I got a flashlight from my mom and she came with me to do another, better search for the missing drunk woman. We had assumed she had ventured into someplace she didn't belong so we checked those places first. We went to the Pool room first, and only a couple feet in we heard what sounded like moaning and sniffing coming from the balcony area. So, we went back out and went up to the balcony to get her out of that area, because as I stated it's unsafe. After several minutes of slow, careful searching we still couldn't find her but still heard the moaning. We figured that the acoustics of the area only made the sound seem to be coming from the balcony, and was actually in the pool room where we first were. So we went back down and continued our search. I was the one with the flashlight, so I was sweeping it across the room. I almost missed her and I had to take a second look. She was face-down in the pool. Keep in mind that there's no water in the pool. I went down into the pool with her. After one look at her, I told my mom to call an ambulance. She was bleeding from her head and nose. There was a puddle of blood around her. Her arm was obviously broken, twisted at an odd angle and bent backwards. She was still breathing and producing the moaning sounds. My mom's first thought was that she had fallen off the edge of the pool into it. She went to call an ambulance and I stayed with the woman. It only took one look up to know what happened. The view from the balcony to the pool is covered. In this covering (which is blocked by very high rails), was a hole. The woman didn't fall off the edge of the pool or through the balcony floor. She had climbed up and over the railing and stepped off. The distance between the balcony and the bottom of the pool (luckily the shallow end, instead of the nine foot deep side) is about 25-30 feet. I was honestly surprised that she was alive at all after a fall like that. I rubbed her hand a little to see if she was responsive, which she wasn't. I didn't touch her after that, and I certainly didn't try to move her. I was the only one that climbed down into the pool with her and waited with her for the paramedics to arrive. I have no idea if the woman is going to live or not. We haven't heard any news, though I'm sure this will be in the newspaper tomorrow. This place has already had so many deaths, I would really hate for her to be another. Her problem could have been fixed, but now it's uncertain if she'll make it to the morning. She's not the first to make the jump from the balcony, either. Several, several years ago when the pool was still up and running, a man was drinking heavily on the balcony. He thought it was a good idea to jump into the pool from there. He ended up knocking himself out on the bottom of the pool and drowned. Whatever Deity may be out there, please don't let this woman die. Category:Blog posts